Slide-out systems in recreational vehicles have become extremely popular. A well-known and successful slide-out system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,918 which issued Jun. 2, 1998. This is a system in which two spaced apart telescoping rails support the slide-out room and are moved in and out by a rack and pinion system in which two pinion gears connected by a shaft mesh with two racks, one for each telescoping rail, and rollers are provided on opposite sides of each rack to support the rail. The pinions are powered by an electric motor operating through a gear box reduction.
This type of system is well suited to a heavy-duty application. A lighter-duty system, however, is required in some applications that still gives appropriate support, laterally and vertically, and sufficient driving force and stability, and also provides lighter weight, a lower profile, and which is less expensive. In addition, the system should be easy to install, adjust, and service.